Teach Me, Butler
by XSexyGaara13X-KaoruLuva13
Summary: Things begin to heat up between the 18 year old Phantomhive and his butler. But what happens when Lizzie wants to marry Ciel? Will Sebastian let that happen or not? YAOI. BOYxBOY. Rated M. Lemons in later chapters. More Chapters Coming Soon.
1. Food Fight

**A/N: OMG. I am so sorry for the wait guys! XD I realize that the last time I updated was about before the month even started o.o WELL, I am here to say that that is all going to change. I have this wonderful story for you right here, with lots of yummyness :3 This actually took me longer to edit than write, I think o.o ALSO, FORGIVE ANY MISTAKES THAT I'VE MISSED AS WELL. I suck at editing my own work. This story is dedicated for my dear friend, Adeisa :3 I LOVERS JOO! YOU HELPED THIS POP IN MY MIND. BE THANKFUL. This is GOING to be a chapter story. So please don't freak out when you get to the end :3**

**Warning: OOC-ness...like legit guys, masturbation, slah, yaoi, boyxboy, and all that jazz. LANGUAGE AS WELL.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji even though it would be a COMPLETE HONOR. **

* * *

The Phantomhive tossed and turned in his bed, his legs kicking at the sheets as he panted in his sleep. "Hnn..." He groaned and threw his head back, his eyes throwing themselves open as he stared at the canopy at the top of his bed. "Fuck..." He moaned and lowered his right hand below his boxers, grabbing a hold of his arousal.

He stroked up the shaft and used his thumb to tease the slit as he arched his back from pleasure. His hand squeezed his head and brought it down to the base with a rough thrust of his own hips. The moan escaped his throat before could hold it. The Earl didn't care, however.

Slim fingers made their way to his lips. He coated them in his own saliva and lowered them to his entrance; his middle finger circling it teasingly. "A-Ah..." The one eyed boy tilted his head back before thrusting his finger inside of him vigorously. He panted heavily at the sudden action and added another finger, already use to the intrusion in his bum.

Even though he was the Earl of Phantomhive, he has constantly caught himself awakening from his wet dreams and needing to relieve himself. He didn't mind it at all. He loved the feel of pleasuring himself. What he didn't get, however, was his dreams he was having. Each of the dreams he had included the demon. He didn't understand why.

The Earl figured out that he was indeed gay. He didn't like Lizzy the way he had thought he once had. But he had to go through with marrying the woman. He always wondered what it would be like, however, for Sebastian to swoop down and make it to where he didn't have to marry the wench.

Ciel moaned as he thrusted his fingers in and out of his ass; his voice getting louder than he realized. He threw his head back against his pillow when his fingers brushed past a certain bundle of nerves. "O-Oh...my god!" He sucked in a hiss as he growled from bliss.

A knock caused the one eyed 18 year old to snap his head to the door. His eyes were half lidded with lust as he stared at the mahogany. "W-What...?" He tried to hide the activity he was doing in his voice. He hoped he did at least a decent job.

"Master? I came up here to bring you some tea. You sound...all stuttery today. Are you feeling quite alright?" Sebastian lowered the tone in his voice as he peered at the door.

"Nn- I-I'm alright! I'll...drink tea...l-later." The sound of the butler's voice send shocks of pleasure through the younger one's dick. This caused the Earl to buck his hips harshly onto his fingers, a whine escaping his lips.

"You sound as if you're in pain, my lord? Are you sure you're okay?" Sebastian smirked to himself. He knew the other wasn't in any pain. Those noises, and the way he was stuttering, gave him all the evidence to put two and two together. "Would you like me to come and help you...?"

Ciel groaned out a moan and threw his head back and pumped his erection desperately as he released all over his hand and abdomen. He panted heavily and closed his eyes. "G-Go away..."

"Hm..." Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the door with want as he bowed. He knew the other couldn't see his action, but he did it anyways. "As you wish my lord. But take note of one thing..." He lowered his voice in a husky whisper. "You might want to work on holding in your moans better, my lord."

* * *

"CIEL!" Elizabeth ran towards the young Earl and grasped him in a hug. Her smile was wide as she twirled him around frantically. She had never been more excited in her life. Lizzy was in one of her regular dresses, a beautiful pink bow tied neatly at the edge of her bangs. She was dressed for a party of sorts.

"YOU JUST HAVE TO COME! EVERYONE WOULD BE SO DISSAPOINTED IF YOU DON'T." She stopped spinning him around long enough to show the Phantomhive's annoyed expression.

"I won't be able to, Lizzy. I am fairly busy with paper work and clients coming to see me." He smoothed out his blue uniform and adjusted his bow as he sighed. With his cane, he pushed her towards the opened and awaited door. He looked up at the girl and caught site of her saddened face. "Next time, Elizabeth. I promise I will go to the next party." Ciel leaned on his cane and turned around before he walked away from the girl.

"YOU ARE SO IMMATURE, CIEL!"

Ciel stopped in his tracks and turned back around, his eyes narrowed towards his fiance. "Excuse me?" He looked at the girl and saw tears nearly spilling over the edge of her eyes. "Say that one more time. I didn't quite catch that."

"You...are immature, Ciel Phantomhive! You take no responsibility when an Earl should! It is your job to go out and promote! It's your job to be KIND TO YOUR FIANCE!" She screamed loudly before she ran up to him.

"Ever since that accident you haven't been the same! You never smile! You never do anything for yourself! You have other people do things for you! YOU'VE BECOME A BRAT! GET A BACKBONE! TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF! TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR ONCE!" She squeezed her eyes shut, raised her right hand, and slapped the boy firmly across the face. She gasped and straightened before she ran out of the manor, taking her leave.

The boy stood there, his head turned to the side as he breathed heavily with anger. He lowered his head some and lifted his hand to touch his abused cheek. Ciel quickly lowered it and made for the door, only to be stopped short by a firm grasp around his forearm. He stopped, gasped, and turned to find his faithful butler there. "Did you hear how she spoke to me, Sebastian? How dare she hit the Earl of Phantomhive! I will give her a one for-"

"My lord," Sebastian looked down at the aging teen and narrowed his eyes as he released his arm. "I think you should take her words into consideration for once."

The boy stared at his butler with a glare before he turned and walked up the stairs. He was done. He was tired of everyone saying those words. His parents died and now he was alone. He was now the Earl of Phantomhive and he was going to be the best Earl he could fathom. "None of you know what you're talking about."

"You just turned 18, young master. You're not even 'young' anymore. I can now start calling you 'Master' and 'Lord' with out that particular word in front of it." Sebastian was now in front of Ciel and blocked his way from going up the rest of the stair case.

"Gah! Get out of my way!" He shoved the demon aside as he continued to ascend the stairs. "I understand that I am 18. I am myself. I should know better than any one else!" The Earl made his way to his office and opened the door to find Sebastian on top of the wooden desk. "Would you quit doing that? AND GET OFF MY DESK. A PROPER PHANTOMHIVE BUTLER WOULD NOT DO SUCH THINGS!"

"You are 18 and yet I still dress you, cook for you, clean for you, do some of your paper work, and cancel your appointments." The raven got off the desk, placed his hand on his forehead, and shook his head lightly. "You need to start doing such things for yourself."

Ciel narrowed his eyes as he sat in his revolving chair and swiveled it around to stare out the window. "You are a _butler_. _Butlers_ dress their master, cook, clean, and do such things. That is why they are called _butlers_."

Sebastian straightened and stared at the back of the chair for a moment. "I understand. But the master should be able to dress himself, cook, clean, and do such things _in case_ the butler cannot. You, my lord, do not know how to tie your own shoes, your bow, or even draw a bath. It's very...vexatious."

"YOU ARE VEXATIOUS!" He growled before stomping his cane on the floor. "I could dress myself if I wanted to. I could also cook and clean as well!"

"Well, if so my lord, then show me." The raven walked over to the Earl and grabbed the bow tie. He gave it a slight tug. It then unraveled around the younger one's neck. He started to unbutton the Earl's shirt before he saw a blush illuminate the other's cheeks. '_What is this...a blush?_' The demon flicked the top button out of place before he went onto the second, and then third. "Dress yourself."

"Sebastian!" Ciel huffed as he sat up, looking down at himself. "I am too tired today to play your little games! Fix this at once! What has gotten into you today? I demand _you_ to do orders, not the other way around, remember?"

"If you want to be fully dressed, then you will have to do it yourself. I have other chores to get done that was ordered by you, my lord." Sebastian stared at the other long enough to hear a sigh given to him.

The Earl of Phantomhive looked at his shirt and grabbed a button before grabbing the other piece of fabric and pushed them together. "Sebastian! What is this? I started to get it through, but then the hole becomes too small for the button to go through!"

The demon exhaled before getting on one knee and took the fabric in his hands. "Now watch, my lord. You force the button through the hole as so. It then goes through completely and lays down on the other fabric. Now," He removed that button once more. "You do it."

Ciel mumbled under his breath and slowly but steadily did as the butler showed him, struggling a bit. He finally got it through and smirked in victory as he looked up at the older man. "There. I did it." He cocked his head to the side, his smirk grew as he stared his demon butler down.

Sebastian crossed his arms and looked down at Ciel's confidant face, finding it amusing. He noticed the still undone buttons. His glance traveled up to the untied bow and then back down once more as he examined the flesh that was exposed. "Hm..."

"'_Hm'? _What are you grumbling about over there?" Ciel growled as he sat up.

"You aren't finished, master. There are two still unbuttoned. And your bow tie is still lazily hanging around your neck." He bent forward, grabbed the bow tie, lifted it up, and then let it float back down onto the flesh. "Unless you want to walk around the mansion with your clients seeing you as so." He leaned in closer, more than needed, and chuckled huskily. "Do you think it would ruin the Phantomhive name with your wardrobe as so?"

Ciel blushed once more and became aggravated as he pushed Sebastian away from him. "Tch. Who are you to say such? The name is already in good hands." He stood up and turned away from the demon before clearing his throat. "Maybe I want to spice my name up, hm?" He turned his head to the side before laughing. "I don't need a bow tie." He pulled it off of his neck and threw it backwards into the demon's hand.

"Sir?"

"I can walk around with _two_ buttons undone. Do you think anyone would care?" He grabbed a hold of his collar and popped it, making the sides stand out and flourish. "I think a new look would suit me." He smirked before he opened the door to his room and walked out. He popped his head into the room once more and glared at the demon. "By the way, get that stupid smug look off of your face and prepare dinner. You're slacking off, aren't you?"

* * *

The teal haired teenager growled as he glanced down at the apron upon his abdomen. "Do I really have to wear this abomination? I feel like a fucking _girl._" He tugged at the hem of it before he looked at the food in front of him; it was obviously not cooked or prepared yet.

"It is a necessity. And it's also not kind to spout such language, my lord." Sebastian cocked an eyebrow up before he too looked at the food.

"Shit. Fuck. Cock. Dick sucker. Bitch. Ass. Cunt." Ciel stepped towards the butler; his words getting slower and more enunciated. "How many times are we going to establish that I'm _18 _and not a damn boy anymore! I know what cussing is! I know what true alcoholic parties are. And I know what fucking sex is. There's no stopping that!" He busted out with anger as he grabbed some exotic fruit and held it up at Sebastian. "What the _fuck_ is this?" He used the cuss word on purpose, but even he knew that he truly didn't know what the fruit was.

Sebastian was taken a back from his master's words, a smirk spread out on his lips as he looked at the other. '_Of course. Sex, hm? And why did you feel the need to mention that exactly, master?_' He thought to himself.

The black haired man leaned toward his master once again; his nose about four inches away from Ciel's. "It's a _fucking_ mango. Usually at 18, others know what a mango is." The butler grabbed it and put it back down on the island before he picked up other ingredients. "Take this." He carefully put a bag of flour into his master's arms before he handed him eggs and sugar as well.

"How much do you think I can hold in my arms?" Ciel squeaked as he was also handed a bowl.

"Put all of those ingredients in the bowl and mix them. Add the baking powder and baking soda in there as well." He didn't look at the younger being as he spoke and placed a cook book on the table in front of him. He grabbed his own ingredients and started on the whipped topping. " There's all the measurements. You're making a sponge cake. Better hurry if you want it finished before dinner time. We both know you get grumpy when you don't get enough sugar."

The Earl ignored his butler as he stared down at all the words the recipe was spouting at him. '_Preheat oven...add sugar...mix well...45 minutes...350 degrees?_' "Complete waist of my time..." He grumbled as he did as the recipe called for. He grabbed an egg and looked at it carefully before he glanced over at Sebastian.

The raven sighed and while kept eyes on his own work. He took his left hand off of his bowl, mimed an egg, and cracked it on the edge of the island. He held the imaginary egg over his bowl before looking at his master. "Crack the egg."

"Oh!" The one eyed boy looked at the egg before he carefully hit the edge of the island with it. He noticed it didn't crack that much and did it again, but harder. He held it over the bowl and forcibly opened the shell. The yolk then dropped into the bowl. He smirked in triumph and did it once more with another egg. Once finished, he added the flour, sugar, and baking power and soda to the mixture. "Uh..." He looked around, for something to stir his ingredients with.

A wooden spoon was placed in his bowl. He peered over at Sebastian to see him highly concentrated on the whipped topping. He stared long enough to see the butler add strawberries into the contents. Ciel grabbed the spoon and slowly and lazily stirred the contents of his own bowl. He growled as it started giving him issues; the mixture globed on the end of the spoon.

"What am I going to do with you?" Sebastian dropped his whisk into his own bowl before he walked towards the teen. He stood behind him and grabbed his master's hands. His left hand was on Ciel's left hand, which was supporting the bowl. His right hand was on the Earl's right hand and the spoon as he moved the wooden stick around more skillfully than his master had. "The trick is to scrap off all the ingredients stuck on the walls of the bowl and to use more force when doing so." He smirked once he felt the other tense.

"I know how to fucking stir!" Ciel turned his head to the side to glare at the demon before he picked up the pace with the spoon.

The raven moved closer- his chest now pressed up against his masters back. His chin hovered over his right shoulder as his hands remained on the Earl's. "Then why were you throwing a fit?" He spoke in a low tone as he moved to whisper into the Phantomhive's ear.

Ciel shrieked and cussed at the demon as he elbowed him in the gut. "I told you to stop that! What is wrong with you today?" He growled as he slumped toward the bowl. He tried his best to encase his body away from sight as he finished mixing the cake. "Where the fuck is the pan?" He marched around the island and stomped his feet as he grabbed a pan and went back to the other side. The one eyed male ignored the demon as he finished his task.

'_Why am I acting this way? Fuck him! He's a dick! I've never acted like this in front of him before. Ever since I mentioned that I knew what sex was, my heart's been fluttering in my chest like a caged bird. Even before, in my study earlier, I could feel my cheeks heating. This is not like me at all! And he's not himself today either! What the hell is going on? He's starting to piss me off! My hands are still warm from when he put his on mine...'_

The demon grunted from the elbow and glared at the other. He smirked on the inside before slowly walking back to his bowl. "My deepest apologies, my lord." He glanced at his master once more and acknowledged the buttons that were still unfixed. '_He is getting older...isn't he?'_

"Sebastian..."

The demon stood there and stared at the bare neck. He wrist began slowing it's movements of mixing the whipped cream.

"Sebastian?"

"Hm?" He looked at his master, noticing that he was called.

"Asshole, you respond when I first call you!" Ciel shot a death glare at the butler before roughly dropping the cake pan, batter and all, onto the island. "What the fuck do I do now?"

"I preheated the oven before hand. Place it in the oven and close the door. Very simple, my lord." The butler looked down at the mixture and realized that he was over mixing it. "I have the topping done. We just have to wait for the cake to bake."

Ciel tilted his head back and let out a whiny growl before he jumped onto the counter. "It's going to take forever. This is so boring. How do you do this everyday?" He crossed his legs and placed his hands on the surface behind him. He lifted his hand to see some sugar coating the bottom half of his palm.

"Simply. You order me to. That is why." He shook his head and threw his master a rag.

"You're not going to clean it up?"

"Why did I just now have you bake?" He made an aggravated tone before he looked at the younger male and raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. Fuck it." Ciel rolled his eyes and gave his palm a small lick. He shrugged as he tasted the bare sugar and shrugged his shoulders before lapping it all up. "I'll do it my way."

The demon looked up as he poured the whipped topping into a more dignified bowl- his eyes latching onto the tongue. "You should...-You shouldn't lick it off. It'll leave your saliva on your palm and it will get all over the ingredients and food." He cleared his throat and went back to what he was doing.

Ciel sneered and rolled his eyes before he jumped off the island. He marched over to the bowl of whipped cream and jabbed his finger into the mixture. He held it up before he dragged it across the demon's clothed shoulder. "You want to mess with me right now?" He growled as he stared at the demon.

The raven slowly looked towards his shoulder and smeared two of his fingers with the contents of the bowl. He raked the fingers down the front of his master's clothes. "I put a mess on your clothes. Does that count?"

The Earl was taken over in anger as he grabbed the bag of flour and shoved his hand deep in it. He retrieved the contents and threw it with great force at the butler. He laughed as he saw the raven stricken with white powder. "Haha! You look so vulnerable-" He felt something gooey slowly inch down his head as he felt something hard hit it. He watched as Sebastian's hand held a broken egg to his head, a smirk plastered on his floured lips. "As do you, my lord."

Ciel snarled as he pounced on the demon and threw him to the ground. He straddled his hips and growled out of anger. "What is your deal?" The Phantomhive grabbed the collar of the demon and pulled him up- his face merely inches away from Sebastian's.

The boy felt the egg run down his nose and wiped the liquid on the demon's cheek before he pushed him down onto the floor. He stood up, walked back to the counter, and grabbed a bottle of chocolate syrup. Ciel smirked before opening the lid and squirting the brown liquid all over the butler's torso.

Sebastian made a throaty groan and stood up. He grabbed the bottle out of the Earl's hand and pulled at his buttoned up shirt. The black haired demon squeezed the bottle; the contents oozy down the Earl's shirt.

The one eyed Phantomhive blushed and cringed from the sudden coldness of the liquid oozing over his bare chest. "Shit! Sebastian, that's cold!" He barked at the demon.

The servant grabbed the whipped topping from behind his master and buried his fist into it. He pulled it out and smirked. He grabbed Ciel's throat lightly, smeared the topping over the flesh, and moved his hand down beyond the buttons. He moved his hand back up to his jaw and turned his face towards his. "And you have whipped cream all over your neck and chest along with the chocolate."

Ciel groaned and pushed the demon back; his blush still painted on his cheeks. "Sebastian, you are seriously testing my patience." He grabbed the spoon he mixed the cake with and flung the clinging batter onto the butler's torso.

The raven grabbed his own whipped cream spoon and did the same. He earned a squeak from the Earl. "I'm just not afraid to fight back, master."

Pure anger was rushing through the teen as he grabbed the butler by the collar, bring his face a mere 2 inches away from his own, just as he had done earlier. "I am going to fuck you up so bad with this food if you do not get your ass together and clean this mess up!" He threw the demon back with force. He dipped his finger into the whipped cream, for the millionth time that night, and sucked it off. He gave a pleased noise. "Really good. It's a shame it's going to go to waste, though."

Ciel picked up the bowl and raked out the contents with his hand. He threw it at the demon, a laugh admitting out of his throat. "Holy shit, you should see yourself right now-" He squeaked as a hand was placed over his mouth, the hand coated in chocolate syrup.

The hand smeared the liquid all over the mouth until it was fully coated. "Fuck me up?" The raven moved his lips towards the shell of Ciel's ear and whispered huskily into it. "What brave words for someone to say to a _demon_." He looked down at the Earl, examining the white mixture of the whipped cream and chocolate syrup he smeared on him from before. "You're such a mess. How about I assist you with it this time? I am already here, aren't I?"

Sebastian leaned his head down, snaked his tongue out, lapped up the sugary goodness under his master's jaw bone.

Ciel gasped from shock and tensed at the sudden action. "S-Stop...I can clean myself."

"I'm sure you can." Sebastian mumbled the words into his master's flesh as he licked up the his jaw line. He licked his way down the Earl's neck once again and stopped at the exposed flesh between his collarbone and neck. He bit down softly and sucked at the sugar to help clean his master.

"Nnn..." The 18 year old male lifted his right arm up and grasped the hair on Sebastian's head. He tugged at the hair lightly and made another throaty whine as he felt the butler bite him once again. "S-Sebas- hngh...we need...to stop." He growled and tilted his head back further. '_What is happening...? My heart is racing...'_

The butler hummed on the inside. He's never seen his master in this state before. He absolutely loved it. He wanted to bite his neck ever since he unbuttoned his shirt. He didn't understand it. He'd always dressed his master but ever since he saw the blush painted on his cheeks, he wanted to see the Earl blush more and more. He craved it.

The demon snaked his hand down the top of the younger one's shirt and felt the mix of the two desserts between his fingers. He moved his thumb until he felt a small erect nipple. He ran his thumb over it as he awaited a response.

"Nnn!..." Ciel tried holding his moan, but failed as he felt the demon playing with his nipple. He opened his mouth to shout some absurd profanity at him, but he came up short when he felt the butler's lips latching onto his earlobe. It sent shivers down his spine and straight to his abdomen as he arched his back. "Hnn...D-Don't do that!"

The butler smirked at the action and sucked on his earlobe once more. "Which part...playing with your erect nipple, or sucking on your earlobe?" Sebastian moved his thumb over the nipple once again and only stopped to circle the nub with the mixed substance. He nibbled on the Earl's ear before chuckling huskily.

Ciel tilted his head back and groaned, his eyes half lidded as he tightened his grip on the demon's hair. "S-Sebastian...stop...b-both...d-don't-"

***DING***

Both of their heads jerked to the oven. Ciel's face flushed as Sebastian's held a glare. '_That wasn't 45 minutes...'_

"Cake doesn't take 45 minutes to bake." Sebastian frowned at the fact and made an inhuman growl when he realized he was interrupted.

Ciel tensed and gulped as he pushed the demon off of him. He cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair. '_We almost...he just...oh my god...'_ He ignored the boner in his pants as he walked over to the oven, grabbed an ovenmit, pulled the cake out, and plopped it onto the island. He cleared his throat yet again and removed the ovenmit. He made eye contact with the butler and nodded at the cake. He walked to the doorway of the kitchen and stopped. "The...cake is done."

The younger being then walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He made his way to his room and slammed the door before slinking down to the ground.

* * *

The warm water pelted his teen body as he was slouched over slightly, his right hand firmly grasped around his dick as his left rested on the shower wall. Ciel tilted his head back as he pumped his hand over his member, his panting quickening. "S-Shit...Nngh..." He growled, picturing the demon's lips on his neck and his thumb playing with his nipple.

Why did the demon do that? What possessed him to do such things with the Earl of Phantomhive? What possessed the Earl to let him do such things? He didn't really care at the moment. He just really needed release at the moment.

The 18 year old moaned as he thought of his butler being the one to jerk him off. He fucked his hand, moving his hips harshly into his wet hand. "A-Ah...f-fuck..." He squeezed the base of his erection, pulling up the shaft and getting lighter with his squeezing as he got to the head, his thumb running over the slit teasingly.

He whined out a moan as he masturbated and threw his head back slightly. He mumbled Sebastian's name before releasing over his hand and the shower wall, the water rinsing the evidence away. Ciel panted heavily as he ran a hand through his wet hair, his cheeks blatantly red from the heat of the shower and his blush.

"I haven't had a good masturbation in forever...and that was...amazing..."

* * *

**A/N: SO. HOW WAS THAT? 8D. Now, I know I know. Most of you are probably going on about 'WHERE THE FUCK IS THE REST?' 'UPDATE NOW'. Well, I have a catch. I already have most of the other chapter written out and thought up in my mind. The only way I'll update chapter 2 though, is if I get 30 reviews. That's my goal. 30. If I do not get 30 reviews...then no second chapter. So if you know someone who loves SebbyxCiel, make them read this and make them review :3 BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I'm so evil xD So my darlings, reviews are much appreciated.**

**Also, please follow me on my Tumblr and Deviantart for updates on fanfics. :3 Thanks, lovelies. x3**

**Tumblr - KaoruLuva13**

**Deviantart - kleelk13**


	2. I Think I Want To Marry You

**A/N: Okay, so I said that I was going to wait until I got 30 reviews. Well, since I love you all so much, I'M POSTING IT EARLY. This was a BITCH to type. I kept getting distracted and what not! But this is my favorite chapter of ANYTHING that I've written! :3 I hope you all will enjoy it! 8D And please don't hate me for the ending! There will be more chapters depending on how you guys review! :3**

**THIS IS FOR ALL OF MY SEXY FANS. I also realized that I didn't give a review shout out on the last chapter, so I'll give six review shout outs on this one. :3**

_**Strawberryrabbitcream**_

_shit... are you serious about 30 reviews?_  
_nghhh but i want to read more right away T T_  
_you're torturing me..._

_**chukaliteluvver**  
_

_NUUUU! YU UPDATES NAUUUU! (30? Seriously 30?) And it was awesome, Ciel's all grown up._

_**ShadowsToShadows**  
_

_Reviewing reviewing lalalala  
Anyway's I am seriously in love with your stories! So amazing! You should seriously write more XD XD XD_

_**Yaoi-lover413**  
_

_Well, I want more, so I'm gonna do my part ;) and also say that is was great! :D_

_**Castiel666xD**  
_

_Hey I LOVED THIS ;) oh just the scene I wanted... sticky, saucy and sweet ;D I want more, and more lemon! (dessert joke xD) keep going because this was A-MAZ-ING! :)  
cas_

_**BabyYuuki1342**  
_

_Dammit I'm only number 17 shit I can't wait for yur update_

**YOU GUYS ARE LITERALLY WHAT MAKE THESE STORIES. WITH OUT YOUR REVIEWS, I WOULDN'T POST A SINGLE PARAGRAPH ON HERE :3 I LOVE YOU ALL! 3 *cyber cookies thrown to you all* Now enjoy the smut and awesomeness of Sebastian and Ciel! 8D**_  
_

_**Warning: OOC, YAOI, BOYXBOY, MASTURBATION, STRONG LANGUAGE, POOR PLOT OTL. **_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. **

* * *

The air was groggy as the teenager wiped sweat off of his brow. He stood up straight and inhaled sharply. The demon had made the young Earl literally pull weeds from the ground, even though it wasn't his job. "There." He panted as he turned on his heel and faced his manor.

"Great job, my lord." Sebastian placed both of his hands on his hips, examining the work that his master has put his heart into. "You're getting good at doing things for yourself." He nodded before looking at the boy out of the corner of his eyes.

"No need to point out the obvious." Ciel snapped and walked towards his manor, his eyes still fixated on them with each step. "Sebastian, I want a cup of tea."

The butler smirked and followed the now legal being. He loved how his master was acting around him. He could feel it in the atmosphere. The awkwardness that he was producing so frequently actually turned the demon on. He couldn't act on it, however. Although...he wasn't against playing games with his master.

Ciel stopped and sneered at the demon. His blue eye latched onto crimson as he straightened his posture and cleared his throat. Pink painted his cheeks as he placed his right hand on his hip. "Sebastian, the tea."

"Sorry to say this, my lord, but get it yourself." The raven haired man stood there for a moment; the words making him even cringe from saying them. He could see on the Earl's face, that what he had said was a big fat no no.

"Excuse the FUCK out of me?!" The Phantomhive's anger peaked as he stared his so called butler down. "I don't think I heard that right, did I Sebastian? Tell me I didn't fucking hear that correctly?" Ciel laughed as he approached the demon.

"I do have to say that you are hearing correctly, master." He smiled. "You were doing so well with doing things on your own. Don't spoil it by having me get you some tea. Why not fix it yourself?"

Ciel's body was tensed as he walked closer to the demon. He grabbed his suit and pulled his face down closer to his. "Listen to me, _Sebastian_. I worked my fucking ass off all yesterday and today, and I still have to get my own damn tea? You have done less than a butler should in the past two days, and you're going to make that up! Get me my _fucking_ tea, right now." He let go of the suit and walked into his manor and up the stairs to his room.

As soon as the Earl left, Sebastian narrowed his eyes. He snaked his tongue out and licked at his lips. "You want your tea, master?...I'll give you your tea." He walked silently into the manor, just as he was known for, and prepared the Phantomhive's tea.

* * *

"How dare he speak to me like that! A butler telling the master to do it themselves! Sure, the past two days have been about me doing things on my own, but when he spouts things in that tone of voice to _me?! _He sure does have another thing coming." The teal haired boy growled to himself as he changed out of his dirty clothes into fresh new ones.

He couldn't believe that the raven haired man could even get him to clean and cook, none the less pull weeds out of the fucking ground. Before, he wouldn't do this for anyone's sake. Now, he just looks Sebastian in the eyes and it's as if he's under a trance. Ciel was so sure that maybe he was using his demon powers on him, but he canceled the thought and told himself it wasn't true. He knew if it was, he would be in the kitchen making his own tea right now.

He slammed his hand down onto the mahogany of his door, earning a soft whimper emit from his throat. "Fuck him." 'You'd want to...' Ciel blushed madly as he raked his fingers through his short hair. With all the time in the world, he had to think about such things now?

A knock on the door startled him, causing him to jump slightly. "I-It had better be my tea that I had asked for...a whole 15 _long_ minutes ago." He opened the door and low and behold, there was Sebastian with his tea. "Took you long enough, didn't it?"

"I apologize, sir. I was having...difficulties. I just couldn't get the water to...boil fast enough." Sebastian paused frequently, letting silent puns roll off of his tongue. Of course the Earl would get nothing, seeing as how he wasn't in the kitchen with the butler.

The Earl raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "Take it to my office. I'll be there momentarily." Silence dusted the atmosphere as Ciel slowly walked over to his bed and sat on it. He still felt the presence of the butler at the door as he slumped his shoulders. "Well, what are you waiting for, Sebastian?"

The raven eyed the boy and with out a whisper, or even an emotion on his face, closed the door to his master's room.

Ciel sighed and tilted his head back; his mouth barely open as he stared at the darkness from behind his eyelids. "I wish I didn't even get dragged into doing things for myself. Lizzie and her ego. My ego. Everyone's fucking ego." He growled before standing up angrily. "I need to do stuff for myself, huh? Well I have a damn good idea. If he wants me to do things myself, then I'll do things my-fucking-self."

* * *

A beautiful china cup was placed back a top of the saucer the male was holding. He placed them back on top of his desk before grabbing his quell and began to write frantically on a scrap piece of paper. The teal haired boy's eyes furrowed as he concentrated on his paperwork.

He was never so focused and dedicated to simple work that was given to him before. The Phantomhive would always take a break and ask for something sweet, place the quell between his nose and mouth, fall asleep, or even would have Sebastian finish what he couldn't. However, the Phantomhive was finishing his work faster, and he was doing it in such a breeze. He never knew that it'd be this easy if he'd just stick with it and not abandon it.

Once finished, he stacked the papers nicely and shoved them aside. He looked down at his now empty desk and smiled. "There is one accomplishment done today. Fuck yes! Now I can just relax!" He leaned back in his chair and stretched lazily. He let a yawn emit from his throat before staring at the door to his office.

Ciel's mind wandered as he sat in his chair, his eyes pasted to the door. "WHAT THE FUCK DO I DO NOW?!" He sighed heavily and slammed his hands on his desk. Using his right hand, he placed his palm against his cheek. "I bet Sebastian is preparing dinner and planning a way to seduce me yet again!" He grumbled. "Not that I wouldn't mind..."

The teal haired male raked his fingers through his hair and stood up. "I bet he forgot all about what happened in the kitchen yesterday. I don't know why he even did it! The fucker!" He blushed and cleared his throat as he thought back to the previous night.

_"Hnn...D-Don't do that!"_

_ The butler smirked at the action and sucked on his earlobe once more. "Which part...playing with your erect nipple, or sucking on your earlobe?"_

Ciel groaned at the sudden tightness in his pants and blushed deeper. "No! Stop that! Bad...crotch!" He hissed at himself and grabbed for his pants, trying to adjust them. "What is with me? It's like I _need_ him."

He couldn't help but think about all the times that he has masturbated to his butler. He knew it wasn't master like, but he couldn't help it! JUST LOOK AT THE DEMON. The way he holds him self, the grin that's always plastered on his face, the look in his eyes as if he's starving and Ciel is a fancy roast turkey, and let's not forget how well he looks in that suit of his.

The Phantomhive growled before opening the door; his intentions to go do something to get his mind off of his thoughts. When he opened the door, he was shocked to see the raven standing there; his hand raised as if he was just about to knock.

"I see that someone couldn't wait long enough for me to knock." There's the grin.

"Shut the fuck up! What is it you want?" Ciel actually thought about shutting the door in the demon's face but thought twice about it when he saw a letter on a silver plate in the butler's hands. "Who is this from?" He grabbed it without hesitation.

"Lady Elizabeth. She wishes to visit and apologize for how she acted before." His grin faded as he watched his master. "What do you wish for me to tell her?"

The younger male rolled his eyes, opened the letter, and read the contents. He sighed before placing the torn envelope and paper back on the silver tray. "I'm not busy. I actually finished all of my work. I suppose I can listen to what she has to say."

Sebastian straightened, his grin back on his lips. "You actually managed to get your work done early, my lord? How responsible of you."

Ciel blushed and grunted. "Fuck off! I'm capable of many things! You and a few others just fail to see it!"

"Trust me, sir, I know what you're capable of."

The Phantomhive snapped his head towards the demon, a scowl on his face. "And what the _fuck_ is that suppose to mean?"

The grin widened as Sebastian placed the silver tray on the Earl's desk. "Well, let me think, my lord. You're 18. You _now_ know what a mango is. You know what true alcoholic parties are. And you know what sex is." He turned back to his master with a wide grin, his arms crossed across his chest. "I think you're capable of many things. Especially since you know what sex is, you had to have done some research, hm? And both you and I know that you know what masturbation is-"

Ciel coughed and held his hand to his face as his cheeks heated feverishly. "I don't want to talk about this subject!"

"Why ever not? You are 18, right, my lord? That means you should be use to talking about mature subjects such as this."

"I don't want to talk about it with you!" He growled as he turned and looked at his butler with a deep blush on his cheeks. "I know what it is! You know what it is! I know how to do it, and so do you! We both have as well! The subject is fucking closed now!" He threw his hands in the air as he sat down at his chair, his heart racing.

The raven raised an eyebrow as he hummed to himself. "'We both have'? How are you so sure that I have masturbated, my lord? Have you become a peeping tom?"

"Fuck off! Stop blabbering about bull shit that isn't true! I just guessed! I don't even know if demons can get sexually aroused!" The Earl turned his chair around, avoiding the stare the demon was giving him. "Fucking moron."

In just a blink of an eye, the dark haired demon was in front of the 18 year old. With his right hand, he pushed the chair the Earl was sitting in, making it bend backwards and prop up against the desk. With his hand still there, he used his left hand to grasp the younger being's chin and lifted his face up to stare into his eyes. Lust was floating in crimson eyes as they stared into a blushing blue orb.

"We can get sexually aroused. We don't have to, but it's a luxury." He purred the words. "Even so, let's just get this off of our chests, shall we? Since you're confused on whether I masturbate or not, how about I fix the situation and give you a little show, my lord?"

Ciel's eyes widened at the closeness and what the demon had said. "A-Are you insane?! You're fucking joking, right, Sebastian?" He turned his head to the side, but was stopped when Sebastian turned his face towards his again.

"I'm just trying to prove to you that we get aroused. And that we do indeed need to 'take care' of ourselves, just as regular humans do." He smirked, his voice husky as he removed his left hand from his master's face. "If you don't want to watch, then just listen."

Ciel's head was spinning as Sebastian whispered the last sentence into his ear. He couldn't believe what was about to happen. Sebastian Michaelis, his butler and demon, was about to masturbate...hovering over the Phantomhive. He felt his pants tighten at the thought; his cheeks were ablaze.

Sebastian smirked as he slowly undid the buttons to his own pants and unzipped them. He left them on however, along with his boxers. Leaning closer to the Earl, he placed his lips on the shell of the other's ear. "I need you to do one thing for me, my lord." The seductive tone caused the Phantomhive to straighten in his seat. "Turn me on...make me want to touch myself."

'He's fucking kidding me. Oh my god. What the hell is about to happen? What the hell IS happening? Ciel...calm down. CALM DOWN?! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?! This perfection above me is about to masturbate...RIGHT HERE! Okay...Okay. Just play along and get a free show. You can relieve yourself later, right?'

The one eyed boy gulped silently before making the mistake of looking into the butler's eyes. "W-What do you want me to do?..."

Sebastian purred into the Earl's ear and licked at it lightly. "Moan for me just like you did the other night."

Ciel felt his breath catch as he closed his eyes. He felt his breathing quicken slightly as he felt the wet breath on his ear. "Hn..." He felt his member twitch, causing him to groan yet again.

"My, my. Look at you, my lord." Sebastian whispered as he lowered his left hand down his pants and into his boxers, his fingers grazing his own member. "Hm...your voice is already making me hard." Sebastian groaned as he grasped his member in his hand and gave it a light squeeze. "Moan more. Now." The butler demanded.

Ciel felt a jolt of pleasure go through his stomach and down to his dick, causing him to get harder. He's never heard Sebastian so demanding before.'You're not even touching me though...How can I moan when you're not touching me?!' His eyes lowered to the raven's crotch and saw his hand pumping slowly. "Ngh..." He groaned from approval and blushed when he heard the man above him grunt.

Sebastian closed his eyes, his hand moving up and down on his hardened cock. Every sound that emitted from Ciel's throat caused him to get bigger in his hand. He always found himself having to relieve himself because of his master, but never in person. The whole situation was turning the demon on even more.

Ciel stared at Sebastian's crotch for a good amount of time. This was the moment where the phrase 'Take a picture. It'll last longer.' comes in. He always wondered what the demon looked like with his clothes off, because that would mean he'd be out of character. Now, all of a sudden, he was witnessing his butler committing a dirty deed right before his eyes. Feelings began to flood Ciel. Desire, lust, the sudden urge to make Sebastian keep moaning. He wanted to seduce him.

Ciel pushed himself back in the chair and lifted an arm up before flinging it over his head and grabbed for the back of the chair. He used his other hand to grasp the arm of the chair before he tilted his head back, his mouth open and his eyes closed. "Nn...A-Ah...Sebas-...Sebastian..." He moaned seductively, playing the demon's game.

Sebastian's eyes snapped open and landed on the site before him, his hand suddenly picking up pace on his cock. "Nh..." He bit the edge of his lower lip. 'If I'm not careful, this is going to go further than what I had planned...'

The Earl kept his eye closed as he arched his back in the chair, causing his chest to barely rake against the butler. "Ha...Ngh!...M-More...oh god!...S-Sebastian!"

The raven moaned as he grasped his member harder, giving himself rough jerks as he found himself bucking his hips into his hand. Pre-cum leaked off the head, giving him perfect lubricant as he massaged the slit before bring his fist down his shaft. "Fuck..."

Ciel blushed and crossed his legs, trying to suppress the boner in his pants. He opened his eye and leaned up, wrapping his arms around the butler's neck before he nibbled on his ear. "Y-Yes! Fuck me...god. Ngh!...Ah."

The demon growled and slammed the boy back into the chair, his eyes half lidded as he stared at the boy like he was fresh meat and he was on a survival island. "You need to choose your words carefully when around me, my lord." He panted the sentence flawlessly, reaching down with his free hand and spreading the Earl's legs, placing himself between them.

Sebastian grunted as he bucked his hips into his hand once again, squeezing his dick harder with every thrust. "Ha...s-shit."

The Phantomhive smirked as he started bucking his hips in the air and moved his whole body in a rhythm, giving the look that he was having sex. "Fuck me! Oh god...slide that thick, throbbing cock inside of me..." He heard the butler moan loudly and assumed that he had came. This made the boy's body heat up as he watched Sebastian's face in ecstasy. He had a need to continue his charade, however. "Nn! Sebastian!...H-Harder...God...F-Faster...Ha! A-Ah-"

After the demon's orgasm, he quickly zipped up his pants, not worrying about the mess, and grabbed the Earl's face roughly. He pulled his face close to his and filled the space between the two, pressing his lips fiercely on Ciel's.

Ciel's eye snapped open in shock as he took the moment in. 'He was...kissing Sebastian...' His lips were soft and tasted of peppermint. Ciel loved peppermint.

Sebastian placed his free hand beside the Earl's head, his other relaxing while still holding his face. Ciel tasted better than any soul that he had in a hundred years. He licked at the teal haired boy's lower lip, asking for permission for his tongue to enter his mouth.

Ciel groaned and opened his mouth slightly, and grunted shockingly when he felt the demon's tongue plunge into his wet cavern. He inhaled sharply but quickly forgot about the world as he felt the wet muscle collide with his. 'Oh my god...'

"CIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL! WHERE ARE YOU?! I'M SO SORRY! CIEL?" The high pitched scream had the demon pull away from his master, an evil glare glued to his face as he stared at the office door.

Ciel's eye widened as he sat up and cleared his throat, wiping at the spit on the corner of his mouth from their kiss. "L-Lizzie? I thought you didn't tell her yet, Sebastian?"

"I haven't. She must have come anyways." A growl came from the butler's throat as he sat up straight and raked a hand through his hair. "Remember responsibilities? You can handle going to find her while I...clean up?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow and grinned as he walked out the door and towards his bedroom.

* * *

"Lizzie, you know what I've told you. Letter's first. Then you come over." Ciel placed his right hand on his forehead, giving an impression that his head was starting to hurt.

"I sent a letter, Ciel!" She frowned as she sat her tea on the table in front of her. "I wanted to apologize for yesterday!"

"I received the letter, but you need to be patient and wait for my reply. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Ciel." Elizabeth lowered her head and stared at her hands in her lap. "I am truly sorry. You know how my emotions can get." She lifted her head as she saw Sebastian enter and stand beside her fiance. "Hello, Sebastian!"

He nodded. "Miss Elizabeth."

"Silly! How many times have I told you to call me Lizzie? Anyways, how are you today?" She beamed at him as she straightened her posture.

"Lizzie, stop trying to change the conversation!" Ciel growled as he stared at her. "What was the slap about?"

She turned her head to the side with a blush and grumbled to herself. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I was just getting carried away! You needed to go to that party! I tried with all my might!"

"And why was it so imperative that I attend?"

"BECAUSE IT WAS OUR ENGAGEMENT PARTY!" She screamed, tears stinging her eyes as she looked at Ciel. "Father wanted us to be wed this up coming week! He wanted to announce it yesterday!"

"W-Wed?" The Earl blinked repeatedly as he scratched the back of his head. "Already?"

Lizzie scoffed before she shook her head. "You are 18 and I just turned 18. That was our parents wishes! That when we both turned 18, that we were to be wed!" Tears rolled down her cheeks as she got up from her seat and walked over to Ciel, bending down to grab one of his hands. "That's why I was so huffy yesterday! I needed you to come so you would be there with me once he announced the news! But you refused!"

Ciel felt Sebastian's glare on the back of his head, but he ignored it as he cleared his throat. "Then why didn't you tell me about that part?"

"I WANTED IT TO BE A SURPRISE!" She wiped the tears from her eyes as she held onto the Phantomhive's hand. "Ciel, I've always wanted to marry you! I wanted the Phantomhive name, and to bare your children." Another glare. "I love you! I love you so much, Ciel!" With out warning, the blonde girl leaned forward and kissed the Earl desperately.

Sebastian scoffed and continued watching the two, a new hatred forming for the annoying girl. He watched as the kiss lasted a few more seconds and how the girl wrapped her arms around his Ciel's—Ciel's neck. It was disgusting. He smirked when he saw the boy push the girl off.

"L-Lizzie! W-What the...?"

"Marry me! Marry me tomorrow! I can have everything arranged."

Sebastian's eyes widened, actual sadness in them as he met Ciel's widened eyes as well.

"T-Tomorrow...?"

* * *

******PLEASE READ EVERYTHING BELOW! THANKS FOR READING!******

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN! OH SNAP! WHAT THE FUCK?! D: I DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMING. FUCK YOU ELIZABETH! THIS IS SUPPOSE TO BE A FIC ABOUT SEBASTIAN AND CIEL. Now, I know I know. You all can hit me! I don't like Lizzie either! She'll be gone later anyways! Just review and see! :3**

**OKAY, SO I HAVE A PROPOSITION FOR YOU GUYS. I'm willing to take requests on things to be PUT INTO THIS FIC. Ideas and suggestions will be taken from TUMBLR ONLY. So the only way your idea will be in my thoughts and considered is if you GO TO TUMBLR, SIGN IN OR REGISTER, FOLLOW KAORULUVA13, GO TO MY ASK BOX, AND TELL ME THE IDEA. :3  **

**ANY SUGGESTION IN MY REVIEWS WILL BE SKIPPED. :3 THANK YOU. SORRY FOR BEING A BITCH D: Tumblr is where I will update REGULARLY about my fics and chapies. Also, I answer ANYTHING you guys throw at me, so if you want to talk or ask me questions, that's a good place to do so! **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. That is what makes me continue to write! The love you guys give me is so much and I love every single word that you guys type to me! :3 Thank you guys so much! Watch out for my up coming chappie!**

**STAY AWESOME!**

**~XSexyGaara13X-KaoruLuva13**


	3. Blame It On The Alcohol

**A/N: OMG. So, I started school and I'm now a Senior in high school. XD I had homework the first day, so I didn't really meet my goal. . I TRIED GUYS. D: I'M SORRY. Anyways, here is chapter 3! I wish I wrote it better, but I wanted to update as soon as possible for you guys D:**

**ALSO, I WANT TO BRING UP TO YOU GUYS. I'm going to start taking requests for this story. What ever you request, whether it's what you want to see in the story, or apart of the plot, please send them and I will incorporate them INTO this very STORY.**

**HERE IS THE HUNCH. You have to make a tumblr account, follow KaoruLuva13 *me* and then send me the request in my ask box. I always have it open. Ever request I get on there, I will squeeze into this story some how. :3 Just thought it'd be something for you guys to give input on. XD**

**Since school HAS started for me, I will be a bit slower, but I will not STOP writing, guys! I just wanted to let you know that! :3 SO, NOW ENOUGH OF MY SPEECHES AND SHIT. ENJOY THE READ.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, BoyxBoy, Yaoi, language, cheesyness, Lemon in future chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler no matter how much I want to so I can make Sebastian rape Ciel constantly :c**

* * *

Ciel cleared his throat and stood up, moving away from the blonde girl. "You can't possibly be serious, Lizzie. Tomorrow? There's no way you can get it done in time." He turned away from her to hide nervousness on his face. He didn't want to admit it, but he was scared to marry the girl. Not that he hated her, no, but he was gay! He was a male who liked other males. He was a male who liked his butler.

He blushed lightly before he gulped and turned around. "How about we wait another month or so? That's not very long, is it?"

Lizzy followed suit and stood up, her hands in fists by her side."Ciel...Vincent...Phantomhive..." She growled the words before forcefully grabbing the boy's blouse and pulling his face close to hers.

"Do _not_ use my middle name-"

"WE'RE GOING TO GET FUCKING MARRIED TOMORROW, AND THAT IS THAT! DO YOU HEAR ME?! I ALREADY HAVE MY DRESS AND I CAN GET YOU A SUIT BY TOMORROW, EASY PEASY LEMON SQUEEZY! I CAN HAVE FATHER TELL ALL THE GUESTS BY MIDNIGHT, AND I CAN GET DECORATIONS DONE MYSELF." The blonde pushed the teal haired boy back in his seat.

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. 'What is this crazy girl up to? Can't you see he doesn't want to marry you...' "You should get back to your studies soon, my lord-"

"Ciel...just think about it. The sooner we get married," Lizzie smirked as she straddled the boy's hips in the chair, each knee on either side of his pelvis. She grabbed his right hand and placed it on her stomach as she leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "The quicker we can start our family."

Ciel stiffened and tried with all of his might not to gag as he grabbed her waist to pull her off. "Lizzie-"

"My lord, you have to make an important phone call. You put it off earlier, but you must do it right away before your client gets upset." The raven's voice was full of venom as he glared at the girl straddling his master's hips. "Pardon us, Miss Elizabeth, but you must leave now. The master is very busy today." He walked over to the lady and grabbed her lightly by the elbow and carefully pulled her off of the Phantomhive.

The curly haired blonde huffed as she smoothed down her dress. "I want an answer first, Ciel!"

The one eyed male stared at her and turned his head to the side before he stood up once again. "In a month, Lizzie. That is my _final_ answer. Now, I'm busy. Send me a letter and please wait for my response before coming over." He led the girl to the door before shoving her out and shutting the door behind him.

"CIEL, YOU ASSHOLE!"

He closed his eyes tight as he placed his back against the door as he blocked out the girls words. "When did she become the type to have a potty mouth?" Ciel placed his right hand on his forehead and sighed. "I need a drink."

"It seems you where in a pickle back there, my lord." The demon held a small frown as he looked at his master. "I apologize for coming up with a white lie like that. It seemed that you needed time to think."

"Yeah...uh, thanks." He grumbled as he walked toward the raven. "Where's the whiskey?" He asked, walking past him and towards the kitchen of the manor.

"You're not going to marry her." The butler said it more as a fact than a question as he followed Ciel.

"I have to. But if I can push it to a later date, then by all means. The longer the wait the better. Whiskey?"

"You shouldn't drink whiskey, my lord."

"Fuck. You're right..." He raked his hand over his face and looked towards the demon once again."Where's the tequila?"

* * *

Pots and pans were thrown across the kitchen as the 18 year old searched for the alcohol, his eyebrows furrowed in anger. "Tequila...tequila...tequila...AH!" He grabbed a big bottle and read over the label. "Tequila! Fuck yes. I need this." He walked over to the island and sat at one of the stools, placing the bottle on the surface. He turned towards the demon."You can either stand there and watch me drink this, or you can drink it with me. It's your decision."

Sebastian grumbled before he grabbed two shot glasses from one of the cabinets and sat across from the male. He placed one of the cups in front of Ciel and then the other in front of himself before he removed his tail coat.

The Earl looked at the glass and raised an eyebrow as he unscrewed the lid to the bottle. "What is this?"

"It's a damn shot glass. And you call yourself 18, lord."

"Shut the fuck up! I didn't mean it like I said it! Let me re-phrase, smart ass. Why is this in front of me?" The boy grumbled.

"So you can drink. You weren't going to drink it straight from the bottle, were you?"

Ciel raised the bottle to his lips and stopped. He looked from it to the butler. "N-No." He poured the contents into both of their glasses before raising it and holding it out to the demon. "To...fucking getting rid of her for the time being."

Sebastian raised his glass and clanked it with Ciel's before gulping the shot down. "Indeed." The raven placed his elbow on the table and held the glass out towards the other, waiting for him to fill it again. "If I might ask, my lord. Why is it that you don't want to marry Miss Elizabeth? I remember when you were quite fond of her and couldn't wait to marry her."

Ciel threw his drink back like it was nothing and re-filled both of their glasses. He sighed as he stared at his tequila. "That was before I knew I was gay. Way before I figured out that the thought of a vagina made me dry heave." He gulped his drink down, his face turning sour. "What happened back there, by the way? You sounded as if you were angry or something. A little more venom in your voice, you would've shown her that you're inhuman."

The butler tilted his head and placed his now empty glass on the table. "She was being inappropriate. It was getting slightly annoying."

"Annoying? That's a first." He spat with sarcasm. "You, getting annoyed? What ever for, dear Sebastian?" The boy skipped the glasses and took a full swig out of the bottle.

"She keeps persisting on something that will most likely fail in the future. She's aiming too high. You are gay. She is a female with a vagina. Do you think you can handle having sex with her?"

The Earl made another sour face as he raked a hand through his hair. "I don't know how I'm going to go through with it. It is a difficult situation. Let's think differently here. You and me run away to another country. How about Russia?"

The black haired man shook his head as he stood up and leaned across the island, grabbing the bottle from the other's hands. "That's enough alcohol for you tonight."

"I had two shots and a fucking swig! That's not shit! Give it back!"

"No. It's enough for someone your size."

"My size?! Well, excuse me, _princess_. I didn't know I had to be a certain fucking size to drink fucking tequila!" Ciel growled as he leaned across like the demon had and tried to retrieve the bottle.

"Princess? That's new. Where did you get that one, my lord? Seventeen magazine?"

"Fuck off, you prick! Give me the damn bottle!"

"Just listen to yourself, master. This is proof why I should take it away. You're already getting the affects. How many times have you drank before now? Zero?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow as he lifted the bottle higher, keeping it out of the reach from the boy.

"I'm not a demon, okay?! I can't doge the affects of alcohol like you probably can! Now, give it to me! That is an order!" Ciel's face turned red from anger as he placed his knee on the surface of the island. He pushed himself up and crawled over to the butler before placing his left hand on his right shoulder and stretched himself up to grab the bottle with his right hand.

The raven smirked at the last order and reached around the Earl with his free hand, and grabbed a hold of his hip. His hand moved sideways to his ass before giving it a small squeeze. "Give you what, my lord?"

"S-Stop it, and give me the _bottle, _you perverted butler!" He blushed and growled as he swatted the hand away and stretched higher to get the tequila. "Fuck! This isn't fair! You have long limbs!"

"You're going to have to do a better job if you want it that badly-" He demon was cut off by the pressure of the other's lips placed on his. He groaned from shock and placed his free hand on the Earl's cheek.

This was Ciel's strategy to getting the alcohol back and it seemed it was starting to come together a little bit. He just needed to kiss the raven long enough for him to be able to reach the bottle. He tilted his head to the side before licking at the demon's bottom lip, begging for entrance.

Sebastian smirked and opened his mouth, allowing the boy into the cavern. No way he was going to let him take control of the situation, but he wanted to see to what extent the boy would go to in order to get his tequila back.

Ciel gasped slightly when his tongue merged with Sebastian's, the taste of tequila satisfying his taste buds. He didn't particularly like the taste of the tequila all too much. It was what the alcohol produced that made him want more. And right now, he tasted Sebastian more over than the alcohol. Even so, the Phantomhive wasn't thinking about the alcohol anymore as he wrapped his arms around the butler's neck, his finger intertwining with the hair at his nape.

Sebastian groaned from approval as he placed the bottle on the island, neglecting it as he grabbed the earl behind his knees and pulled him up.

The boy gasped as he was pulled up and was forced to sit on the island, his legs open. He blushed when Sebastian placed himself between his legs and forced him to wrap them around his waist. Ciel's face started to heat as he pushed himself closer to the man, his lungs starting to burn from lack of oxygen.

Sebastian noticed this and pulled away, keeping his face mere inches from the Phantomhive's. "If you can't breathe," He licked the corner of the Earl's mouth, ridding it of their mixed saliva. "Breathe through your nose."

Ciel gulped silently as he panted for air. His eyes never left the crimson orbs as his heart pounded frantically. 'I want him...'

He cleared his throat when he realized the whole purpose of actually kissing the butler. With slight hesitation, the teal haired boy removed his arms from around the demon's neck and quickly grabbed the bottle of tequila. He took a huge swig as he backed away from the other, distancing himself from him so he couldn't steal the alcohol once again.

"I win." He smirked before taking another swig and maneuvering himself back onto his stool.

Sebastian stood with a blank expression, his right hand raking through his hair slowly. His eyes drifted towards the human boy. 'What is this?...I'm a demon. I'm not suppose to feel these pathetic human emotions. I shouldn't care that it just ended.' "Why are you betrothed to Elizabeth?"

Ciel looked at the butler out of the corner of his eyes before taking a small swig of the tequila. "I am an Earl. As an Earl, I have to marry to keep the name of my family going. My parents and Lizzie's arranged our marriage before we were even born." He sighed heavily.

"You don't have to marry her."

Ciel's eyes widened slightly before he chuckled. "That's where you're actually wrong for once, Sebastian. I do have to marry Lizzie."

Sebastian scoffed as he sat on his stool and grabbed the tequila bottle, guzzling half of the contents. "Why?"

Ciel straightened and combed his fingers through his messy hair. "Now, more than ever, I have to re-build the Phantomhive name. I have to keep it going. I'm the only Phantomhive left. I need to at least have a boy with Lizzie." Ciel's face was now flushed from the alcohol as he quietly burped, placing his hand over his mouth. "Why are you fucking quizzing me when I'm intoxicated, you asshole?"

The demon took another swig and handed the bottle back to the Earl. "You're gay."

Ciel blinked. "Thanks, I knew that already. We've established this about five fucking times! What are you blabbering about, you git?"

"You don't want to marry her. You aren't even attracted to her sexuality. You shouldn't marry somebody because you _have_ to. You wouldn't be true to yourself."

"Since when did I start paying for seminars? I know all of this bullshit. The only reason I'm going through with the marriage is because of the Phantomhive name." Ciel finished 2/3s of the bottle before placing it on the island and continued to stare at it. "If I wasn't worried about the name, I would've told Lizzie to go fuck herself exhausted and to leave me be."

The demon laughed and placed his hand over his cheek and nose, hiding that half of his face from the Phantomhive. "What a great choice of words, my lord."

Ciel placed his left hand on his cheek and leaned his elbow on the surface of the island. He grumbled before hiccuping. "Damn straight."

"I think you should retire for the night, master. You're drunk and need the rest." Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows as he studied the younger being.

"No! I want to stay heeeere!" Ciel snapped his eyes opened and yelled, slurring some of his words a bit before slamming his hands down. "You're not my...boss, Sebastian..." He glared at the demon.

Sebastian sighed. He stood up, walked over to the Earl, lifted him bridal style, and walked out of the kitchen. "Really, my lord?" The butler continued walking, taking the 18 year old up to his bed room. "Do you want a bath before, or do you want to just go to bed right now?"

Ciel lifted his head up, seeing as how it was laying against the demon's chest. "Hm?...Oh...uh...b-bed." He hiccuped before groaning and wrapping his arms tightly around Sebastian's neck.

The demon stiffened and smirked, trying with all of his might not to do anything rash. He grunted as he placed his master on the end of his bed and bent down on one knee. He started to undress the teal haired boy like he had always done, but his fingers tended to linger on the flesh longer than needed.

"Nn...Sebastian?..."

Sebastian looked up at the Earl with his eyes, his hands still moving and undressing the male. "Yes, my lord?"

Ciel's head was bent as his cheeks flushed pink. "I truly don't...want to marry L-Lizzie."

Sebastian eyed the Earl as he finished removing his clothes and placed his night shirt on the other.

"Sebastian..."

"My lord?" The butler's eyes looked into Ciel's, his face leaning upwards towards the 18 year old's. The room was now silent as crimson orbs stared at the single teal one passionately.

Ciel looked at the demon for a good couple of minutes before he began to pant unwillingly. "Nn...S-Sebastian...p-please...Kiss me..."

The demon smirked, his lips inching closer and closer towards his. With an inch a part, the raven grabbed his master's hand and placed a small kiss on his fingers. "You need rest, my lord."

Ciel straightened from the kiss on his fingers, a fresh blush coating his cheeks."But, Sebastian-"

"Goodnight, my lord." He walked to the door and turned around and winked. The door shut behind him as he left the room.

The teal haired boy stared at the door for a few moments in silence, small tears trickling his eyes."FUCKER!" He grumbled, throwing a pillow at the door and threw himself face down on the bed; his cheek was placed firmly against the comforter. "You always give me a hard on that I have to take care of myself! I helped you get off earlier!..."

He sighed heavily as he lifted himself to lay correctly on his bed. He grabbed the covers and shoved himself underneath, bringing them up around his neck. "Stupid ass mother fucking demon...he can get off, but I can't. 'Oh, no, my lord. You must not release! Just me.' What a fucking dick." He grumbled to himself as he ignored his half erection and closed his eyes.

* * *

Sebastian clapped his hands rid of invisible dust and sighed heavily. Finally. All of his chores were done for the night. Now he could do whatever he wished since his master was asleep. He shook his head slightly and put up the broom he was using to sweep the kitchen. He returned to the open area and glanced towards the island. His eyes landed on the semi-empty tequila bottle.

He picked it up and stared at it, letting the memories of the night relapse through his mind. "He's the type to get hammered too quickly. He doesn't need to drink." He threw the bottle away as he left the kitchen and walked towards the west wing of the manor.

All of the servant's corridors are in the east wing of the manor, but he had a hunch to check up on his master. After all, he's never drank this much before and it would be terrible if something were to happen to him. He stopped in front of Ciel's door and was about to knock when he heard a small noise.

"F-Fuck...Nn...S-Sebastian!"

The demon smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest, his pants getting slightly tighter. "Is it just me or is this a nightly occurrence?" He whispered to himself as he placed his ear closer to the door.

"Ha...Ughn! Sebastian...s-shit..."

The smirk grew wider as a thought crossed the raven's mind. "Yes, my lord?" He had to stop himself from chuckling as he suddenly heard the moaning cease for a few moments before he heard a response.

"Ah! N-Nothing! G-Go away!"

"I'm sorry, I can't quite hear you well." He placed a finger on his chin and grabbed a hold of the door knob. He twisted it, throwing the door open. The site before him caused his dick to pulsate with want as he stared with a raised eyebrow.

There was his master, the Earl of Phantomhive, his head at the end of his bed, his butt sticking up in the air, his fingers buried deep into his entrance, and his other hand wrapped around his arousal. The site in itself was quite intoxicating.

The already formed blush on the Phantomhive's cheeks deepened at the site of Sebastian. "I-I said to go away...Ngh!"

"Now now, what do we have here?" He said the words aloud as he slowly closed the door. He tapped his chin yet again as he stalked towards the bed.

"D-Don't come...over here! I said to g-get out!" The Earl removed his fingers from his ass and quickly grabbed his covers. He threw them over himself as he backed away towards the head board of his bed.

"You have failed, my lord. Don't you remember what I have told you in the past?" Sebastian growled as he removed his shoes, his hand placed on the bed as he began to crawl towards the other. "You moan rather loudly, don't you?"

* * *

**A/N: WHAT IS THIS? RIGHT WHEN SHIT WAS ABOUT TO GET GOOD? HOW DARE I DO THAT TO YOU GUYS. I SHOULD BE STABBED WITH A FUCKING SPOON! I'm sorry! I wanted to make a fresh chapter for the smuttyness. :3 BUT, I'M STILL TAKING YOUR REQUESTS. So if you want something certain to happen in this story in the future, make a tumblr, follow me, and then send me an add. :3 I promise I will have it put in it! No doubt about it.**

*****READ THIS*****

**I'm holding a contest for all my fans out there. :3 It's really really simple. There will be 2 winners. Each winner will receive a personal one-shot story from yours truly. The story will be the anime of your choice, the couple of your choice, and the plot of your choice. If you want something specific to happen, I will make it happen. You tell me everything and I am just the one to write it. :3 The couple will be decided once the winners are announced and I talk with them. The first place winner will also get to add me on skype and can either Video call with me or just type back and forth and discuss fanfiction, anime, etc. WHAT EVER YOU WANT TO DISCUSS! **

**HOW TO WIN:**

**1. You must have a account.**

**2. You must be alerted to me.**

**3. You must review this chapter. Not a past chapter. THIS chapter.**

**4. You must tell me why you like my story/stories. If you have read any other of my stories, please also tell me which one you like the most.**

**THAT'S IT.**

**You can also enter on tumblr. The rules for tumblr is similar as well.**

**1. You must have a tumblr account AND a account.**

**2. You must be followed to me.**

**3. ****You must send me an ask telling me why you like my story/stories and if you've read any other of my stories, which you prefer. **

**THANKS, AND GOOD LUCK TO THOSE WHO ENTER! :3**

**Stay Awesome, guys!**

**~XSexyGaara13X-KaoruLuva13**


	4. Temptation, Frustration!

**A/N: HOLY FUCKING SHIT, WHAT IS HAPPENING MAN?! God! Guys...this is the shittiest chapter in the whole existence of this story. I AM SO SORRY. I wanted to get SOMETHING up for you guys to PROVE that I'm alive.**

**This was seriously hard to write. I thought it would be easier. I re-read this story like 50 times. GAH. But alas, it was one of the hardest things I've written. This is why you should always stick to your fanfics and NEVER EVER HAVE A BREAK. ALKSJDFLJALSDJFLKJLJ**

**I will continue with this AS LONG AS YOU GUYS WANT ME TO. I really want to start a brand new Seb/Ciel fic. It's going to be completely AU and all of that shizz. I just want to hear what you guys are thinking.**

**Thanks to everyone who has stayed with me over this period of time. I know it's been a long time. I just graduated school, so that was the difficult part of this entire process. I also have A JOB NOW. So yeah, there might be some time intervals in between chapters, but not too badly XD. **

**THIS IS SUPER SHORT AND I WANT TO APOLOGIZE FOR THAT. I kept cussing myself to write more and more, but I wanted to get something up as fast as I could to show you guys that I appreciate everything you say and do. I love all of your comments and feedback. :3**

**SO HERE YOU GO.**

**Warning: BoyxBoy, language, Slight AU, OOCness, fluff, slight sexual content. **

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler.**

* * *

_ Eyes widened as the demon stalked closer. The Phantomhive's heart was beating out of his chest. He felt as if he was about to die. "S-Sebastian, quit!" Ciel growled the words through his teeth and tried to get as far away from the raven as possible. The head board, however, ceased him from doing so._

_ "Tell me something, my lord." Sebastian's voice became almost in-human as his eyes turned purple. He was mere inches away from the boy now. "Do you think you can do improper things like this," His pants tightened as he moved his lips closer to the younger being's. "and not allow me to do anything?"_

_ "W-Wha?!"_

_ "Demon's can hold themselves back. Even so, when you put me in these predicaments..." He glanced down and grabbed the sheet before pulling it off of the Earl. He threw it to the ground. "I can't help but take action on the circumstance." The black haired male grabbed the boy's hips and brought them around his own. "You don't have to please yourself anymore, my lord. I can definitely help you with that."_

_ Ciel gasped as he was moved and placed his arms on his butler's chest. His cheeks were flushed a lobster red as he glanced up at the demon. "I-I was already almost done, you little shit!" He grumbled as he tried to wriggle his way out from under Sebastian. "You left me in the dust earlier...a-and now you want to-"_

_ Sebastian pressed his lips up against the others as he silenced him. A smirk played across his lips as he deepened the kiss._

_ The teal haired boy's eyes rolled back in his head as he kissed the raven, all negative thoughts leaving his head. It was as if his butler had put a trance on him every time they kissed. He would be furious...angry at the butler until that very moment his lips met his own. Fuck the demon. Fuck him to all hell._

_ The Phantomhive came to his senses and pushed the demon back to break the kiss. "I said to stop!" The teal haired male began to pant as his erection grew every second. "If you want to help me...then stay like that." A grin spread across the younger being's face. "Do you remember when you gave me a show?"_

_ The raven narrowed his eyes as he looked down at his master. "You wouldn't."_

_ "Oh...yes I would, my dear Sebastian." A husky growl came from Ciel's throat as he wrapped his right arm around the demon's neck. He pulled his head up to whisper into his butler's ear. "I...ORDER...you...to watch the show." He purred. "And...no touching."_

_ The growl emitted from Sebastian's throat was of pure irritation as he stared at his master. A frown was plastered on his face as he moved his hands to the side of the Earl, laying them on the mattress. "I despise those words..."_

_ "How do you think I felt, you prick, when you were masturbating over me? I couldn't do anything!"_

_ "You did do something, my lord." The demon smirked as his lips came closer to the Phantomhive's. "I don't think I've ever released that quickly. However, hearing you squirm in pleasure..." His voice became more seductive as he began to nibble on the others earlobe. _

Ciel's eyes widened as he awoke from the dream. He sat up quickly, his eyes roaming the room in search for his butler. "No...no no! Why?!" He shuffled his knees up to his chest and held them there. "Fuck you, Sebastian!" He growled through his teeth as he laid his head on his knees.

"A letter from the Queen, my lord." The voice caused Ciel to look up from his paperwork. He scoffed as he watched Sebastian bring him the tray with the envelope on it. "It's to thank you for the previous investigation."

"Yeah, yeah." The Phantomhive grabbed the letter as he rolled his eyes and began to read the parchment. "Dear Mr. Phantomhive...blah blah...thanks...blah blah...watch dog...blah blah...courageous. Yep. I heard all that shit before!" He gave a fake smile to his butler as he ripped the parchment up and threw it out of his office window. "I'm sure you'll have Finnian clean that up later." He growled.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and smirked before placing the tray on the end of his master's desk. "How is the paperwork coming along, master?"

"Fan-fucking-tastic, how about yours?!" The teal haired boy snapped his head up and glared at the raven before continuing to scribble on the paper he was concentrated on.

The smirk widened. "Well, seeing as how I did the inventory of the mansion _yesterday..._it's going very well."

With another roll of his eyes, Ciel set his pen down and groaned. He had been up late last night. He had another dream of his. Of course his butler always swooped in and 'helped' him assist his problem. It pissed him off. Ever since the first kiss he's shared with the demon, he can't help but want the feeling of his lips on his own. It was a craving. It was a need.

"Sebastian." The name escaped his mouth with out warning, causing a blush to appear on his pale face.

"Yes, my lord?" The raven smirked.

Ciel placed his hand on his forehead as he pushed his chair away from his desk. "What the fuck exactly happened last night? All I remember is drinking a lot of tequila or some shit, and then you lecturing me." He grumbled as he rubbed his temples.

"Well...I put you to bed, my lord." The emotion on the raven's face was that of amusement.

The teal haired boy's cheeks reddened even deeper as he looked at the man. "As in...?"

Sebastian smirked as he walked towards the Earl. He pushed the chair back with one arm and bent his head so he could whisper into his ear. "As in...I fucked you so hard...you couldn't breathe a syllable of my name when you came."

"Hn..." Ciel's eyes were closed as he tried to remember the previous night. "R-Really?..."

The demon shook his head before standing straight once again. "I would not do such a think to someone who couldn't even think for themselves at the current moment."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" The 18 year old raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"The obvious. You were drunk. You asked me for a kiss, and I kissed your hand instead. I knew it would've gotten out of hand, and I did not want to do something you might regret."

The Phantomhive stood up slowly. "And what does that mean, Sebastian? You think I would regret kissing you? Seeing as though we've already done it twice?" He cocked an eyebrow.

Sebastian sighed and smirked. "I was simply implying that you might not be ready for...a certain level of intercourse."

"You think so?"

The raven nodded as he stood still. "I do, my lord."

The other nodded. "Okay. I was a little drunk. I'm surprised my body didn't even tempt you enough into still doing it." A grin was placed on his lips as he approached his butler.

"It was very difficult, but I did what was right at the time."

Ciel bit his lip and grabbed his tie. "I'm not drunk right now. So why aren't you kissing me?" His voice became stained in need as he brought the other male's lips to his own.

The butler groaned at the sudden action, but quickly took fond of it as he wrapped his arms around the Earl's waist.

The teenager moaned in approval as he dropped the tie and intertwined his fingers at the nape of the raven's hair.

* * *

**A/N: DAMN IT! I knew it was too short. :C But I tell you what, if you guys review, it will eventually become longer! :3 YAY. Now remember, help me decide if I want to continue with this, or create a new fanfic. Because seriously guys. This fic isn't really going anywhere anymore. All that is to do is to make them fuck. :I Like for realz. SO GIVE ME FEED BACK.**

**ALSO, DO YOU GUYS REMEMBER THAT ONE CONTEST?! Yeah it's still going on. XD So if you haven't entered and want to, go ahead and do so. I still have other's submissions, so I didn't forget about you guys. :3**

**Yet again, I'm so so sorry for the shortness of this one AND I ALWAYS LEAVE CLIFF HANGERS CUZ I'MMA BITCH D:**

**Tumblr - kaoruluva13**

**deviantart - kleelk13**

**LOVE YOU GUYS. Review for continuation of this fic. If no reviews...I'll just forget about it and do another fic. XD**

**- XSexyGaara13X-KaoruLuva13**


End file.
